Question: When a number is divided by 3, the result is 50 more than if the number had been divided by 4. What is the number?
We are asked to solve \[ \frac{x}{3}=50+\frac{x}{4}. \] Subtract $x/4$ from both sides to find $x/12=50$, which implies $x=\boxed{600}$.